Hard To Say No
by SharpCookies
Summary: Because it's hard to say no to the one you love. [Drabble] [RyanxSharpay] [Onesided twincest] [Flames? Bring 'em on]


Title: Hard To Say No.

Rating: T for 'mature themes' (it's barely incest and twincest, but still.)

Summary: Because it's hard to say no to the one you love.

Pairing: RyanxSharpay (I don't exactly support the pairing, but this drabble that popped into my head included this pairing. So I left it that way)

Warning: Oh yes, it's twincest. Onesided twincest, but twincest nonetheless. Flames? Bring em on.

Authors Notes: this is my very first fanfiction/drabble/whatever about High School Musical and the only one that isn't about Ouran High School Host Club (a anime I frequently write about). And to those people who read my Ouran fanfictions and is reading this now, don't worry, I haven't given up on writing about it.

I just... needed a break. My brother suggested a month or two ago I try to write about something else, but nothing seemed to go well for me. And then, yesterday, I watched High School Musical 2. And only a hour after that I started writing. I only wrote this today, but at the moment I am working on a longer, better oneshot for RyanxGabriella, which seems to be frequently known as Ryiella. It's mostly fluff, though. And to people who are reading this drabble, I can do better. I just wrote this, liked it, and decided, "Heck, maybe people will actually read it!" and now it's here. I will allow you to flame about the subject manner (aka twincest), but don't be surprised if I reply back. With a rebutle. Meaning with much annoyance and me talking back about your opinion. Ok? Ok. :D

Enjoy.

Also, I do not own High School Musical, it's characters, or anything from the movie. Disney Channel does. I'm just a girl who writes about it. And, if I did own High School Musical, I would kick 'Troyellas' sorry cliche and cheesy butt out of there and replace it with RyanxGabriella.

----

It's hard to say no to the one you love. Ryan knew this all along, but still sometimes felt depressed about it.

Once he and his twin sister, Sharpay, entered elementary school, he knew having a 'normal' brother-sister relationship would be hopeless. It wasn't that they never hung out; it was the opposite. They almost never left eachothers side. And that was the problem.

Because Ryan was always there, Sharpay found opportunities to use him.

Yes, through elementary, middle school, and now high school Sharpay found every way to use him to the best of his ability all for her gain. Whether it be because she needed a partner for a talent show or musical, if she needed him to spy on people (recently people by the name of Troy and Gabriella), or even when she needed him to help pick out her clothing for the next day, she asked all of it from him and more. And he did it. All of it. Because Ryan loved her and couldn't say no.

Before you ask, it was kind of in that gross way that everyone would reject. It wasn't big, really; a very, very small crush began to form when he was in middle school and his hormones were going wild, and he couldn't quite shake them away. He made sure it was small. Or that he thought it was small. But, alas, his love for Sharpay turned from only being brotherly to... something more. And he was disgusted by it.

He didn't even know why he 'liked' (actually loved) her in that way; he was her brother, after all. Besides the fact that these feelings were unnatural, he knew almost everything about her. And he knew she wasn't that great of a person. Though she did have a few, her arrogance and I-am-way-better-than-you attitude seemed to cover them up.

But, it seemed that none of it was taken in account. Because when Sharpay just now asked (demanded) him to go and practice for the next musical audition with her (very rudely and demandingly), he did so.

Because it's hard to say no to the one you love.

No matter who you love or why.

---

Well, I like it. I'm not the biggest fan of High School Musical, but I like how this turned out. Do you? Then please review :)


End file.
